Taking What is Fuwa Sho's
by phantomofthewind
Summary: Reino once said he was going to take everything that belongs to Sho. How far will he go to keep true to his word? One-shot.Rated M for boyxboy smut. If you dislike don't read...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat ...But I do own this fanfiction!**

**_Part One: Taking What is Fuwa Sho's_**

A certain lavender eyed young man made his way to his apartment after a long day, and plopped down on his couch. So many things were running through his head at once and he could find no way to slow them down. Confused and feeling drained he sighed wondering why that man had to ruin his plans. Just being near _that man_ was mentally exhausting for him. It wasn't like he was actually going to do anything to the golden eyed beauty….well maybe at first he was, but he froze as soon as a certain thought passed his mind, making _that man_ mistake it for fear. While it was true he wanted to posses that demon girl he wondered to himself what his original goal was suppose to be. That's right, taking whatever belonged to Fuwa Sho. Maybe he had done it to take her delicious anger away from the blond. Or was it really that way? If he wanted her anger he could have just molested her and then he would also receive the reaction he wanted from Fuwa. What made him hesitate? The thought of that girl hating him? No, he absolutely loved that hate waves she emitted. So why? Reino really didn't like feeling like this. It made him look weak, inferior, and Reino disliked not feeling like he could do anything. He thought and thought about what he wanted and how to get it, without straying from his goal. Suddenly it hit him. What he loved so much was not the hate from the golden eyed girl, but the hate that he received from the blond. It was even more delicious, since Fuwa wanted the girl back, but knew she was leaning towards that man. Now Reino was thrown in, making his anger even worse. Reino smirked, finding his answer. There was no need to play with the golden eyed girl for now. It was time to take something from Fuwa he could never get back, mentally or physically._*Author laughs evilly*_

* * *

Fuwa Sho was making his way to the studio thinking about the recent run in with _that man_. How dare he treat his Kyoko like that! Who did he think he was, Tsuruga Ren?! Well ….he was, but that's not the point. It pissed Sho off how _that man_ thought he could get close to Kyoko like that. Why didn't the guy understand the Kyoko didn't belong to him, but Sho? The blond fumed on this, not noticing the danger approaching. Suddenly he felt an eerie presence behind him, and before he could turn a cloth was clamped over his mouth. Sho tried to struggle, but slowly he lost consciousness and fell limp in the arms of his kidnapper.

* * *

Reino stared at the teen tied to his bed, after stripping himself down to just his long sleeve shirt and dark jeans. He had never been into guys, yet the sight of the sleeping and mostly naked blond aroused him. Reino let it pass and walked over to the bed. Not wanting to wait for his prey to wake he slid a hand down the Sho's neck and over to his nipple to pinch it hard. Sho jumped a bit and began to wake up. As his eyes opened he noticed Reino hovering above him.

"W-what the hell?!Where am I?!" he yelled, feeling his hands and feet tied down.

Reino chuckled. "You're at my place, tied to my bed."

"Damn you dog! Untie me!" Sho yelled.

Reino slid his hands up Sho's neck and to the side of his face.

"Don't tou-" Sho began, but before he could finish Reino had crashed his lips to Sho's.

Sho tried to break the kiss and Reino just held him in place. Soon he slipped his tongue in, making Sho want to push him off even more. When Reino wouldn't stop Sho bit down on his tongue, hoping it would work. Reino abruptly pulled away, leaving a string of saliva and Sho disgusted. He smirked at Sho's red cheeks and panting manor.

"That wasn't very nice." he said.

"W-what do you think you're doing you bastard?!" Sho yelled as Reino slid his hand down near Sho's boxers.

"Remember how I said I would take everything that belongs to you?" Reino said as his fingers brushed the lining of Sho's boxers.

"What does this have to do with that?! This is sexual harassment!" Sho shot back.

"Fuwa-kun, this has everything to do with that, you see I'm going to…." Reino straddled Sho's hips and then took Sho's face in his hands, whispering "…take your virginity."

Sho looked at him surprised and horrified. Reino chuckled and let go of Sho's face, once again trailing his hand down Sho's body, to earn a shiver.

"Oh and there is no use yelling for help since this is my place. I don't think you would want anyone to see you like this anyways." said Reino.

Sho knew what Reino said was true and just kept trying to move his hands. Reino put his hand on Sho's manhood and began to fondle it through the boxers.

"H-hey! Where do think you're t-touching?!" Sho snapped.

"Looks like you're starting to get hard….I bet no one has ever touched you down here." Reino said and pulled Sho's boxer's down to reveal his semi-erect member.

A part of him knowing what was coming next, Sho began to try to break free even more. Reino moved down to take Sho into his mouth.

"Ah! S-stop that!" Sho cried.

Reino ignored him and began bobbing his head. He soon let go with a pop only to engulf the now hard on again, this time using his tongue. Sho continued to try to keep from moaning, but the pleasure he was feeling was too much. Reino took all of Sho into his mouth, wanting to make him cum, and sucked hard a few times.

"Ah! N-no I-" Sho cried out, reaching his climax and releasing into Reino's mouth.

Reino quickly swallowed the fluid and smirked up at the panting Sho. "That wasn't too bad was it? I must say that it made you look even more delectable." Reino wiped away some cum from the corner of his mouth.

"You pervy bastard." Sho shot as he tried to regain his breath.

Reino moved his hand down to Sho's ass and squeezed it, making Sho let out a small cry. He then moved his index finger to Sho's hole and slowly slid it in. Sho tensed not expecting it. It didn't hurt just felt weird. Before Sho had time to say anything another finger was added, and this time it was painful. He cried out from the pain as Reino added a third, scissoring the blond's hole. After the pain had began to subside Sho felt Reino's fingers hit something and he moaned out.

"Looks like I found it." Reino said satisfied.

He did his best to find that spot again and smiled when Sho moaned again. Sho hated that he was feeling good from it, but couldn't deny the pleasure he was feeling from Reino's fingers. When Reino saw that Sho was ready he removed his fingers. He then removed his shirt and tossed it aside, next unzipping his pants that had done a terrible job at hiding his hard on. Reino untied Sho's feet and then his hands, to only tie his wrists together, so he would not escape. He flipped Sho over and pushed his own pants down further to show his erect member. Sho felt him grab his hips and position himself at his entrance. Horrified that it was really happening Sho closed his eyes feeling embarrassed and even more furious at the silver haired demon. In one thrust Reino entered Sho completely and Sho bit the sheets while Reino moaned. Not only did that feel weird to Sho, but it hurt like hell. Reino thrust lightly to get Sho used to the feeling. After a few thrusts Reino bent over Sho's body to reach around and stroke his member. A wave of pleasure came back to Sho as Reino lightly hit that spot again and he moaned out. Reino grunted and began to thrust harder into the blond, his arms now wrapped around him and his chin on Sho's shoulder.

They moved together while their pants and moans mixed, Reino loving it and Sho hating that he loved it. Reino nibbled on Sho's ear and Sho turned his head, ripping his ear away. As Reino continued to rock into him Sho managed to catch his breath a bit.

"I *pant* really hate *pant* you." He tried his best to sound angry, but it was hard when he was feeling so good.

Reino chuckled. "Then I'll just have to make you love this until you love me." Reino surprised even himself in saying so, but knew he would surly desire the blond after this.

Reino thrust harder and faster in Sho, wanting to hear more cries of pleasure.

"AH!" Sho was close and Reino could feel him getting tighter.

With a few more long thrusts Sho clamped around Reino and came on the sheets. Feeling Sho tighten around him pushed Reino over the edge and he thrust one more time before spilling his warm seed into Sho. The two collapsed, Reino on top of Sho, and as much as Sho wished he could escape he was too tired and Reino was too heavy. Reino untied Sho's wrists and wrapped his arms around him. The two drifted off to sleep like that.

* * *

Sho woke up early in the morning, his hips hurting badly. Remembering what had happened he blushed and quickly stumbled out of the bed, wanting to leave. As quietly as he could without waking Reino, he found his clothes, slipped them on and left. As he made his way back to his own apartment he was thinking of ways to kill the guy for doing such an embarrassing and wrong thing to him. He also wanted to curse the demon for waking him up and forcing him into a second round. Really, no wonder his hips hurt. When he got back to his place Sho took some pain medication and went to bed, wanting nothing more than to forget the events that had happened earlier.

* * *

_A few days later….._

Sho's manager Shoko Aki had offered to help Sho while he wrote music, so she was washing the clothes he needed for the next day. Not that she really wanted to, but her charge was lazy and needed to focus on his music. While she was checking the pockets on a pair of pants she found a folded piece of paper that said 'To Fuwa-kun'.

She walked into the living room, where Sho was and tossed it to him. "I don't know if you read this or not, but it was in one of your pockets. Might be a love letter or something, so you should go ahead and read it." she said.

Sho looked at her for a moment before unfolding the piece of paper.

_'Thanks for the other night Fuwa-kun. See you on Valentine's day ;) -Reino'_ Sho blushed and quickly crumbled the paper up, before throwing it into the trash.

"I-it wasn't anything important." he said.

Shoko looked at him for a moment and then turned to go do the laundry again. One her way she grabbed the paper ball, curious to what made her charge blush. She waited until she was out of the room and smoothed it out. She read it and her eyes went wide. After getting rid of the message she went back to the washer, wondering if her charge was being harassed or if he secretly swung that way.

* * *

**_Authors Notes:_** I LUVED writing this story! There will be a sequel, but I'm not sure when. This is my first fanfiction so please give me lots of feed back! I know I didn't use thoughts, but that;s just the way I wrote it and there will be thoughts in the sequel. I just think that this had to be done too. I mean you have to admit that it's pretty hot, not to mention it doesn't get in the way of RenxKyoko and actually would probably get a load off of Kyoko anyways. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did!


End file.
